Mahar Ba
Abraham Holt, more commonly known as Mahar Ba was born in the nation of Kul Tiras and is the last child of twenty, all parented by the infamous Gregory and Victoria Holt. Mahar Ba is a magistrate, a learned man of science and medicine, and serves Nethergarde Keep as well as dealing with the recreational projects that are now sprouting all over the Blasted Lands in hopes of restoring the land. He currently watches closely over the lake-town Surwich, some say in hopes of ensuring a steady influx of fish, others say his intentions and quite in contrast. 'Biography' 'The House of Holt' Abraham was born in Kul Tiras and it was there he was raised by his brothers and sisters of the Holt family. Ever since his birth, he was touted as being the omen of the family, having been bald with not a single hair on his head and showing no signs on future growth. Gregory Holt, patriarch of the Holt family and revered sailor of the Kul Tiras city-state, made it clear he did not want the child. Gregory Holt in a conversation with his beloved wife Victoria spoke just loud enough for Abraham to hear the reasoning behind his hatred for his last son. It was foretold that his offspring whichever was born hairless and the darkest of skin, would spell the destruction of the House of Holt. Years followed, and the family continued its prosperity as a fishing company, showing no signs of slowing down, but this would only last until Abraham was given his turn to ready the fish for selling. Once he began to touch the fish and pile them away for selling, the fish became tainted. The citizens of the small section in which the Holt family operated showed signs of sickness. After a hasty investigation, it was ruled that the Holt family was responsible for the sickness. Soon after, the family was shamed by the public, despised and ridiculed. Abraham's father, Gregory fell into deep despair, and one day, having felt failed at his life-long goal of giving the Holt name prestige. Gregory and the rest of the Holt family one night conspired and within a night bonded Abraham, stuffed him into a crate meant for exportation, and let him be shipped off with other crates to wherever he could never find the means to return. 'Exile' Once discovered, Abraham realized that he had no means or purpose to return to his family, it was then that he decided to lie to his rescuers and speak fibs of his amnesia. The sailors decided to take him along with him until they reached Lordaeron, where they would leave him in the care of Madame Valia. Once he was placed in the orphanage he began working practical jobs, refraining from dealing with cooking or any role that required contact with food. He had been curious of why his hands tainted, but never delved into the topic, until years later, following the aftermath of the Third War. 'House of M' Following the Lordaeron invasion during Third War, when Abraham was well into his adulthood, he made the decision to flee to the ruined Dalaran, where he believed he could learn some of the arcane arts. Once he entered the city, he convinced a novice mage to help him learn some arcane, in return he'd pay the fees of books required to learn with the money he'd saved working in the orphanage. After just a few months, the Council of Six concluded that the city of Dalaran was not safe where it was. They decided to move the city to Northrend; the only ones permitted to join in the move were members of the Kirin Tor, and none else. Abraham, distraught at the thought of being without learning the arcane which he'd found a new love far decided to create his own "school". He recruited young adults of his like(poor) and convinced them to try to read from a book he'd stolen from the Dalaran archives in order to learn some spells for show to get charitable pieces of copper or silver from travelers. For years the 'House of M' grew and grew, a secret coven of unfortunate youth who were determined to make magicians of themselves to become wealthy. In due time, the 'House of M' grew some recognition as an attraction of the northern Eastern Kingdoms. During this time Abraham began whispering his name to be "Mahar Ba"(Abraham reversed). The Mahar Ba name became widely publicized as the House began putting on shows for the wealthy of the southern Eastern Kingdom in hopes of gaining enough money to purchase their own home. Once this goal was reached Mahar began practicing his own forbidden magic in the confines of his walls. Nightly he'd stay awake, perfecting the speech of the forbidden spells of Hedge Wizards. Ultimately, he learned them all, using them to bring more theatrics to his presentations in front of the fortunate children of noblemen. This gained him even more wealth, but also great suspicion. Eventually the Kirin Tor became involved in his affairs, and in short time, discovered his dark practices. Before Mahar could be sentenced to time in prison, his old friend from his stint in Dalaran came to his rescue, urging that he would give him a job that would void his prison sentence. Since the last time they'd met, the mage had grown into a great practitioner of the Arcane. The previously novice mage, grew into Archmage Thas'ranan, leader of Nethergarde Keep, a station in the Blaster Lands region responsible for guarding against whatever may get through the now fairly dormant Dark Portal. 'Magistrate Mahar Ba' After the Archmage offered Mahar a job, working as Magistrate for the keep, Mahar accepted on the condition he would be given permission to practice his 'Magic Tricks' in his own tower. To this day Mahar Ba assists the the day to day operations of the Nethergarde Watch, but recently has taken more of an involvement in the recreational dealings of the Blasted Lands region, primarily focusing on the Lake-Town Surwich. It is rumored that all members of Mahar's House of M was brought with him when he agreed to be magistrate of Nethergarde. Character Mahar Ba is a darker-skinned individual, strangely enough, his parents were both rather pale characters. He is also bald, only having hair growing around his mouth and on his chin. His voice is fairly soft by a tad-bit deep. He speaks quite elegantly for a person with such a troubled past and has no issues speaking in a few other tongues other than his only, mainly Thassarian. He is a strange character, although normally open and vivid in his showing of his abilities, he can be secretive when it comes to his "work". When his work is questioned or peered at he becomes extremely defensive, quite the guilty conscience. 'Quotes' "None are as mad the as the powerful; kings, magistrates..mayors. Their positions give them that sense of immortality however minor in the grand scheme of things. Put an artifact..in that ordinary man's hand..and watch him grow into a man, just as arrogant, just and commanding and just as ruthless..as any king who has ever lived...that is why we keep our secrets." Category:Characters